Kick Ass
by WritersBlvd
Summary: Homeschooled fighting prodigy, Chi Chi Mao, soon learns that nothing kicks ass quite like high school. Fighting, fun, romance, and an abundance of drama. (Gochi-centered pairing/other canon-pairings)
1. Chapter 1

_Harder Chi-Chi. Harder._

Chi Chi bit down on her mouth-guard as her right leg thrusted into the one-hundred and fifty pound punching bag, for the twentieth time. The weight from the bag clashed with the force of her kicks. She could feel the burn in her thigh intensify, she needed to take a break, she couldn't take a break. _Dammit, I need to be able to go harder than this._ A frustrated growl began to bubble up in Chi Chi's chest, she wasn't weak, far from it actually. But the desire to stronger, better, it roared throughout her body whenever she started training. She was fire and fire needs to be fueled.

 _28…29…30. Switch._ Chi Chi began to assault the bag with the left leg. She could feel the dull ache in her right leg, as she used it to steady herself while delivering the same torture to her opposite leg. Being the best was something Chi Chi took pride in. Her father, Gyu-Mao, had introduced her to the sport of Mixed Martial Arts at very young age. Eight years old to be exact. The blood, the sweat, the blows, it all exhilarated her. The rawness of battle and pride in every winner's eyes, it was something she knew she had to be apart of.

 _15…16…17._

"Seriously Chi?"

Chi Chi internally groaned and lowered her leg. She turned to face the only assailant she knew would be daring enough to interrupt her during her training.

"Kuri, I texted you that I would be training from 4:00 to 7:30 p.m…It's," Chi Chi turned to the clock on her in-home gym wall and frowned.

"And it's only 7:15. Would those extra fifteen minutes actually killed you?" Chi Chi took a swig of her water, placing a hand on her hip.

"Actually yes, yes it would've." Kuri countered, matter-of-factly.

Kuri Cranz was a five foot two, tanned skin, and curly haired powerhouse. And she was also Chi Chi's best friend. The pair had known each other since the tender age of five, meeting at a wilderness camp. Chi Chi had be stubborn and Kuri outspoken, the two had clicked and clashed. And they have been clicking and clashing going on eleven years since.

"You know how important my training is to me, every minute is precious Ku." Chi Chi expressed, evenly. Her best friend simply rolled her eyes to the remark, as they made there way out of the gym towards Chi Chi's room.

"Listen _Rambo_ , your first day of public school is tomorrow and I'm pretty sure that perfecting a powerful roundhouse kick isn't going to be enough to prepare you for that." Kuri plopped down on Chi Chi's California King bed, she loved Chi Chi's bed.

Chi Chi scoffed, while rummaging through her closet for night clothes. _West City High School_. Chi Chi had no idea in the beginning what her father had been thinking, sending her after years of being homeschooled to a public school. In her junior year to be exact and to one the largest school in the district. It wasn't until he explained that his old martial arts instructor was the coach for the school's Mixed Martial Arts team and that he had taken interest in Chi Chi's fighting prowess, that she actually entertained the idea. Gyu-Mao had thought being apart of one the top MMA high school programs in the nation would be great exposure for Chi Chi. And Chi Chi couldn't help but to agree, plus the competition was sure to be much more challenging than the punching bag she had been torturing all summer.

"In case you forgot, the sole purpose of my attendance is because of those powerful roundhouse kicks!" Chi Chi yelled over sound of her shower.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah martial arts prodigy, I get it okay. But seriously Chi, you do realize that there's still shit that gonna be going on in between MMA practices and classes right?" Kuri gave the bathroom door a hopeful but disbelieving glance.

"Yes, idle things I don't have time for. Make the grade and win are my only two focuses. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm starting smack-dab in the middle. Little too late to start climbing any social ladders, don't cha think?" Chi Chi counter-offered. Turning off her shower and proceeding to dwell into her nightly beauty regimen.

"No time to even rekindle things with your childhood crush, _Son Goku_?" Kuri said, slyly and was greeted with a hard glare from her raven-haired companion as she forced open the door.

Goku Son, a boy Chi Chi had knew briefly in passing during her youth. Her father may have homeschooled her, but Gyu-Mao never missed an opportunity to enroll his daughter in various of camps to increase her social skills. He also manage to squeeze a few martial arts camp in the mix, it was at one of those she had met Goku. Both had earned seats with the upper division fighters, who were usually ages fifteen to seventeen. Goku and Chi Chi however, were only eleven at the time. Jealousy spread like wildfire. The other teens isolated the young stars, so the two found comfort and friendship in each other through those grueling four weeks. Chi Chi developed her first childlike crush that summer. Goku had been a naively sweet boy, but that wasn't exactly what fuel the infatuation, it had just been a nice bonus. No that wasn't it, it was because Goku had the same fire she did. Whenever he battled he often kept the same goofy grin, but his eyes never stopped burning with the unrelenting deserve to win. Even still with said desire, Goku wasn't much of sore-loser either. Chi Chi always remember the proud smile he wore whenever she bested him in one of their sparring matches, which didn't happen often. It was bittersweet knowing he was better than her. But he never treated her less than equal and always give her the hundred percent of effort she demanded. He had a sense of humbling pride, if that makes sense. Adolescent Chi Chi found herself being swoon.

But with time and distance, their budding friendship became short-lived. Chi Chi got over her crush and stopped sulking over the lost friend. She didn't hate the guy and would occasionally checked up on his matches and national ranking through news articles. From what she last recalled, he was top dog on the West City Hermits and still as strong as ever. Chi Chi felt her pulse raced at the idea of challenging him.

"I was eleven and got over it at thirteen. I'm more so excited to see how much stronger I've gotten in comparison to him." Chi Chi confessed, openly.

Chi Chi snagged a slice of supreme pizza, left here by her father no doubt. She took a guilt free bite, she mused that she pushed herself hard enough today to earn a couple slices, and began flipping idly through the different movie selections. That was until she felt a thump against her temple.

"What the hell!?" Onyx eyes glared at brown ones, who were seemingly glaring back.

"What the hell, indeed?! I know you kept up with the boy's progress, so I'm pretty sure you've seen pictures of him lately. So I'm also sure you noticed how extremely attractive he's become over the years. And with all this information, your biggest motivation for wanting to see him again is to _**FIGHT HIM?!**_ " Kuri screeched, staring incredulously at her friend.

If this were anyone else, Kuri may question their sexuality. But she has know Chi Chi long enough to know that her response wasn't a matter of questioning her sexuality, but rather questioning her best friend's sanity. Seriously, this girl was to battle-thirsty and tunnel visioned for her own good. Kuri worried that Chi Chi wasn't taking the social maneuvering of high school seriously. It wasn't like she was pushing the idea of getting a boyfriend on Chi Chi, but if Chi Chi confessed to anyone else that she was only interested in fighting attractive boys and not dating them, especially someone as attractive as Goku. Those high school girls and some guys wouldn't let her hear the end of it. Not that Chi Chi was sensitive, but she was hot-tempered and didn't take anyone's shit. And Kuri was loyal to bone and had her best friend's back through thick and thin. The future number of fights and detentions that would mean for the duo caused the shorter woman to shudder. Hopefully the strict disciplinarian guidelines for the school's sports team will keep Chi Chi on a tight leash. Though, those rules seem to barely keep that hot-headed Vegeta Ouji in check most of the time.

Chi Chi scoffed at her friend's overreaction and a sly smile play on her lips as turned back towards the television screen. She knew Goku was handsome, well at least from what she could tell from the pictures. But once again, crushes die and there were definitely bigger things to focus on than Goku's brush with puberty. So using the same mocking tone her friend had given her earlier;

" _Yes. Yes it is_."


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you guys believe it!? We're finally upperclassmen" Bulma beamed, as she walked with the group of individuals she had been attached to since eighth grade. They were making their way across the school's huge parking lot. Due to being late because of Bulma's suggestion to meet up for coffee before the first day, the group missed all the close parking in the front and had to opt-in for the spots available in the very back.

"Oh, my word! Would you shut it already? You've been babbling about this trivial nonsense all summer." Vegeta exasperated. He honestly hated being around Kakarot's friends. Unfortunately, since he and the clown were each other's assigned sparring partners, Vegeta found himself to be more ingratiated in the group than he liked. The blue-haired was the biggest pest of them all, outside of Kakarot of course.

"Oh, I'm sorry _Vegeta…_ " Bulma said, adding nuance to his name.

"I completely forgot that if it doesn't involve kicking someone in the head than it's not worthy for you to hear…Asshole." Bulma muttered the last part in her mocha frappe.

Vegeta just grunted as a reply, it's was 7:30 in the morning, he'll just save his insults for lunch. Krillin was trailing behind a few feet with Goku.

"Man those two argue like an old married couple, don't ya agree buddy?" Krillin chuckled looking up towards his long-time best friend, who to Krillin's surprise seemed to be deep in thought.

"Uh…Goku?" Krillin pressed.

Snapping away from his thoughts, Goku turned his attention to his smaller friend beside him. He really needed to do a better job at paying attention to things. Especially now considering that Coach Roshi was challenging him to make no less than B's this year.

"Huh? What were you saying?" Goku asked.

"Never mind that, what's on ya mind pal?" Krillin countered. Vegeta slowed down his pace, to catch the ladder end of the conversation.

Goku scratched the back of his sheepishly, before replying;

"Uh, nothing much. I just can't stop thinking about who's the great fighter Old Timer keep going on and on about these past few weeks.".

 _Goku quickly sidestepped to the right just enough, he can feel one of Vegeta's knuckles brush across his face. Goku's body reacts without thinking and before Vegeta could retaliate with a follow-up blow, Goku swiftly uses the base of his forearm to land a hit on the side of Vegeta's in the head, Vegeta can feel his brain rack a little from the power of the blow. He releases a frustrated growl, after getting over his momentary flutter._

 _The fight had taken Goku and Vegeta to the edge of the boxing ring. Goku couldn't deny that Vegeta had improved tremendously over the last few of their summer sparring sessions. The fact he had Goku's back almost to the ropes was evident enough. Even despite his counteroffensive, Vegeta eyes only seemed more determined to defeat him. Goku's blood boiled with excitement for the challenge._

 _Still however with his improvements, Vegeta had still left his body open to receive more attacks and Goku would readily comply. Using this weak point, Goku delivered a swift knee into the shorter fighter's stomach, doubling him over. Not waiting for him to recover, Goku followed that up with a quick rising uppercut. Vegeta used the momentum of the blow to propel himself backward, giving himself enough space from Goku to recover. He could taste the iron building up in his mouth. He smirked._

" _No bad, clown." He spat the blood in the corner of the ring._

" _You aren't too bad yourself," Goku smirked. He could feel the hot red liquid seeping down his cheek from where Vegeta's fist had made contact._

 _Yamcha and Krillin, who both had also been using the training facility at the time, shared an understanding wince watching the two madmen go way above necessary in which was supposed to be a "light" sparring session. They both turned away from the fight as a familiar voice came in proximity._

" _Those two never learn…" The old sensei muttered._

" _Alright, that's enough boys." When both pupils looked at him with eyes ready to protest, Roshi continued with a cautionary tone._

" _That wasn't an optional request. How many times do I have to tell you two that the point of sparring is not just to beat each other into a pulp, but also learning oneself through his opponent. The point of sparring is practice. I don't need my two best fighters being so worn out from fighting each other that they opposition can just wipe the floor with them!." Roshi irked. Vegeta crossed his arms and scoffed._

" _As if that would happen to me. Maybe to that buffoon over there." He jabbed his thumb in the direction of Goku, who met his remark with a very child-like pout_

" _Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Goku whined defensively, causing Vegeta to snicker._

 _Yamcha could've sworn he saw vein burst in his, otherwise calm, Master's forehead. Roshi facepalmed and took a few light breaths before speaking,_

" _Enough you two. I swear sometimes…I can't wait until our new recruit comes this fall. Maybe they'll be able to teach you two what it means to persevere your energy…A treat this fighter is, no doubt. Fresh face…fresh legs…fresh" The old man began to drift off in his own outward thoughts, completely oblivious to the befuddled stares of his students._

" _New fighter? Who? And why are we just now hearing of this when the semester begins in just three weeks? Explain yourself old man!" Vegeta demanded. The other three waited expectedly for a response as well._

 _Roshi ignored Vegeta's tone, spoke quite calmly and responded to the boy._

" _A fighter that can teach you guys a thing or two about being posed." With that Roshi turned on his heels and walked out of the facility, leaving behind four very confused boys._

"The Old Man never did reveal to us who this _mysterious_ _prodigy_ was. Probably some grade B fighter, the Old Man was trying to use to intimidate us." Vegeta mused as the gang made their way to the front entrance of the school.

"You're probably right. Whaddaya think Goku?" Krillin asked. Goku shrugged.

"Maybe. But I sure hope not, I wanna see how strong this new dude is." Goku eyes began to spark with excitement, he _really_ couldn't wait to meet this guy.

"Whoever he is, I will have no problem quickly reminding him of his place," Vegeta said, dismissively.

"Hey! Who says that's it a he?" A raspy female voice perked up, obviously offended.

"If the Old Man is foolish enough to let another female on this team when you yourself have shown little technique…When's the last time _you've_ actually shown up for practice?" Vegeta looked the green-eyed blonde up and down.

Krillin, Bulma, and Goku all let out a knowing sigh. One of Vegeta's many _charming_ traits is that he is no respecter of persons. Roughly meaning, he says whatever the hell he wants to whoever the hell he wants. The rest all agreed that arguing with Launch wasn't always the smartest idea. But for Vegeta abiding by such a silly rule would mean he sees Launch as an equal, he does not.

"I've been busy, you ass!" Launch retorted, crossing her arms defensively over her chest.

Launch had been the only female competitor for West City's MMA team, other girls went for less bloody sports like tennis or cheerleading. At first, the prospect of beating the snot out of other students excited Launch, but Roshi soon showed her that the art of MMA also came with a lot of discipline. Launch wasn't the discipline type. Roshi has suggested maybe she wasn't cut out to be a true mixed martial artist and nothing annoyed Launch more than people doubting her. So she couldn't quit, it would only prove the old geezer and the bozo Vegeta right.

"Busy doing what? Oh, I know, keeping that blue-haired ditz of a twin from getting her money taken from middle schoolers again." Vegeta rolled eyes, turning away from the blonde.

He made ready to walk inside considering the bell was about to ring in a few. He _loathed_ Kakarot and his imbeciles for friends.

"HEY WATCH WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT LOLA!" Nobody and Launch meant nobody took shots at her twin sister. Unless they wanted to end up with a couple shots themselves.

Vegeta eyebrow quirked at her tone. He turned his head slightly, giving Launch a sparing glance.

"And just what will you do about it wo-"

"Hey, guys, what's up!" Yamcha made his way up to the group, to do some quick catching for the bell sounded. Bulma, Goku, and Krillin thanked the heavens above that Yamcha had impeccable timing.

"Nothing much man. Hey, wait, why weren't you at the coffee shop this morning?" Krillin asked.

"Oh Puar got loose again. So I spent most of the morning looking for her." Yamcha admitted, a slight blush formed across his face embarrassingly.

"Stupid feline," Vegeta muttered. Yamcha glared at him for a moment. Obviously, the shorter man was still upset over Puar scratching his face this summer. The memory made Yamcha smirk, before returning his attention back towards his friend.

"Anyways, did any of you see the new girl that's been walking with Kuri this morning? Mega-cutie" Yamcha said raising his eyebrows suggestively at his guy friends. Moreso to Goku than Krillin because Krillin has been stuck on this one girl from the rival school since last year. Then again Yamcha thought briefly, Goku never showed much interest in girls himself, most dates the boy had been on was because they made him. But before either Goku or Krillin could express their thoughts on this new piece of evidence, Bulma piped in hotly;

"Seriously Yamcha?! You can't just go and compliment other girls like that in front of me!"

Everyone except Yamcha, who was seemingly preparing to make his rebuttal, groaned.

"Wh-hat? Why not Bulma? We both agreed to break up because we made better friends. And friends are allowed to talk about people that they find hot in front of their _friends_." Yamcha said, adding emphasis on the word friend.

"Oh so now she's hot!? You know what Yamcha…" Bulma rant was drowned out by the sound of the school bell finally rings. The rest of the gang made their way down the halls, leaving the former lovers turned friends to squabble about what they can and can't do as just friends.

His group of friends was something else, Goku thought. But they've been by his side for this long and honestly don't know what'd he do without them, as cheesy as that sound. Making his way to his first period, Goku couldn't help but wish for the school day to go by as fast as possible. His pulse raced with excitement as the prospect of what the end of the day would bring, reigned heavily on his mind.

 _I can't wait to meet this new dude._

* * *

 ** _AN:_ Yes Launch has been split into two. Lola being blue-haired Launch.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Overwhelmed_**. That's exactly what Chi Chi had been the minute she and Kuri had pulled into the parking lot of West City High. There were so many people, so many _different_ people. Chi Chi felt her body tensed up as she and her friend made their way to the school's entrance. Kuri had been babbling something about Chi Chi's choice in clothes for the first day.

"Seriously? Cargo pants and a white-v neck?" Kuri facepalmed.

She eyed her friend's choice of attire. She had to admit that Chi Chi's thicker body added a quite snugness to her clothing. Chi Chi really wasn't really into flaunting her muscular curvaceous body, but Kuri told her friend many times that a body like that couldn't stay hidden no matter how much Chi Chi tried. And this current outfit spoke great values to that. It was tomboyish, but with Chi Chi's figure, it added a girlish, the word girlish used here loosely, touch to it.

"It's not big of a deal. It's high school, not a fashion show." Chi Chi rolled eyes, taking into account of Kuri's clothing. She was in a denim high-waisted shorts and a silk burgundy button down, way too much if you asked Chi Chi.

"You're just lucky that those hips and that plump ass of yours saved the outfit," Kuri smirked as she watched as Chi Chi's face turn a beet-red.

Chi Chi started to grumble incoherent insults at her shorter friend. Kuri continued to cackle at her expense. Chi Chi had already felt the eyes of hormonal teenage boys wandering everywhere but her face today. Some even offered to walk her to class. Seriously, did she look that out of place? The attention wasn't all bad however, there been one boy with the tanned skin and a scar set near his jawline had a nice build. Especially compared to the other boys who had looked Chi Chi's way this morning.

The boy had made eye contact with Chi Chi but when she cocked her eyebrow at him he immediately became all sheepish and darted in the opposite direction. Yamcha, that's what Kuri had said the boy's name was. Apparently, he was the school's baseball hotshot. Chi Chi wasn't much into critiquing a guy's appearance but definitely deemed Yamcha as what Kuri would call a " _total cutie_ ".

The rest of the boys had been decent in appearance as well. None else slide in the same category with the Yamcha fellow. But that definitely didn't stop several other young men from trying their advances. At around guy number four Chi Chi's face had started to twitch. She just wanted to make it to her first-period class undetected but obviously, these obnoxious boys had other plans. Luckily, Kuri had been there to ward of the rest of acne-prone teenagers.

"Well here's Instructor Gero class. Good luck with Advanced Bioengineering _nerd_." Kuri smirked and scurried off to her own class before Chi Chi could rebut.

Chi Chi never really considered herself a genius of any sort, but she was a hard worker. The effort she put into being the best martial artist was almost matched by the effort she put into everything else. That's how she ended up in this class in the first place, she wasn't a natural born genius but rather a natural born hard-worker. So she didn't really shy away from the more challenging classes when it came to her schooling. She knew that the class would be no piece of cake, but she didn't expect herself to receive anything below an A.

Upon entering the classroom she noticed that it had no more than ten students in total, herself included. Eight of the students happened to be males, making Chi Chi and the blue-haired girl the only two females in the class. Chi Chi may have not known much about the status-quo or societal norms, but she knew it would be in her best interest to make herself acquainted with the only other female in the room. And by the way, the blue-haired girl eyes widen at the sight of Chi Chi entering the classroom, her hands frantically beckoning for Chi Chi to take the empty seat next to her, that the girl had the same idea.

"O...M...G" The strange girl squealed, as Chi Chi took the seat next to her.

Chi Chi was already beginning to question whether or not this was a good arrangement after all. Obviously sensing her hesitation, the unnamed girl in question decided to further elaborate on her over the top reaction.

"Sorry about that. It just isn't every day I get to meet another girl who's interested in engineering. These classes are usually an uncircumcised penis festival." the girl rolled her eyes and frowned at the lack of feminine features in the room.

"Can't say that I'm _interested in_ engineering, but I do think the class should challenging enough to keep my interest." Chi Chi replied.

Bulma decided to ignore the odd response from the black-haired girl and continued on with the formalities.

"So, anyways my name is Bulma Briefs. Also yes, the Briefs of Capsule Corp." Bulma eyed the girl expectedly. Waiting for a reaction to the last part. There was reason Bulma hung out with the likes of Goku and company, they were some of the only few people that never gave a second thought to who she was and what she had financially.

"Oh okay. I think I read about your family in the paper once." Chi Chi replied nonchalantly, honestly her mind was on other things. Bulma would've been lying if she said she wasn't taken back by Chi Chi's reaction, well the lack thereof.

"Well then who are you?" Bulma tried her hardest not to sound offended. Chi Chi almost chuckled at the lousy attempt.

"Chi Chi Mao."

As the name left her mouth, Bulma almost gasped. This was the daughter of the owner of the biggest real estate company in the country. Bulma had known about Gyu-Mao from the partnership between his company and Capsule Corp. She knew the over-sized man had a daughter, but he was very secretive of her for whatever reason. After an eight-year long partnership, she finally face-to-face with the other heiress. To be fair, this was all speculation of course because the girl sitting beside her didn't scream _heiress_. Plus she made no mention of the union between their fathers, after finding out who Bulma was. So she decided to drop her interrogation before starting it and shifted the conversation in a new route.

"Well nice meeting you Chi Chi. So are you like new new?" Bulma asked, completely oblivious that Mr. Gero was nearing the start of his introductory lecture.

"It's that obvious, huh?" Chi Chi deadpanned.

"Well, kind of. I know of all the pre-," Bulma was cut short by the clearing of Mr. Gero's throat.

"Ms. Briefs, welcome back. I know you have wonderful stories to tell your new friend. Unfortunately, they're going to have to wait until after my class." Gero eyed the girl, waiting for any hint of defiance.

Bulma just huffed. The last thing she needed was a repeat of last year. She and Dr. Gero were almost always at a battle of wits. But last year she guessed she took it too far and caused her to end up with an A- instead of the A she so rightfully deserved. She waited for Gero to turn his back towards the whiteboard, before whispering,

"You should hang with my friends and me at lunch, assuming you have junior's lunch. You are a junior aren't you?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, and I wish I could but I have a meeting with my coach during lunch. Sorry." Chi Chi whispered back.

Both girls decided it best to end the conversation there, as they noticed Gero back stiffen from the whispers of chatter while he was teaching.

* * *

Lunch had to be the only highlight of the day so far, Goku concluded. All his classes prior had been a bore, well at least for someone with his attention span. The only reason he partially focused was that of the promise he made to Master Roshi and his grandpa. Grabbing his fourth hoggie, much to the lunch lady's dismay, Goku made his way to the lunch table where his friends had been sitting. He could tell by the annoyed looks on everyone's face except Bulma's that this was one of those incidents where she had news to share and was insistent that everyone is there and is at full attention when she shared it.

"Sooo, what's up guys?" Goku asked sheepishly, feeling bad that they had been enduring Bulma strange ritual because of him.

"Well now that you're here Goku, I can tell everyone that I met the new girl today. She's in my Bioengineering class!" Bulma let out. A blood vessel nearly burst in Vegeta's forehead.

"That's it?! We sat here for ten minutes and that's your announcement, something about some random new girl?"

"I wasn't finished!" Bulma sent a fierce glare to Vegeta, who just rolled his own eyes in response.

"She's a junior like us and an heiress like me. Her dad's Gyu-Mao and,"

"Wait you mean Gyu-Mao, as in real estate shark Gyu-Mao?" Launch interrupted, suddenly semi-interested in the conversation. Bulma nodded.

"Precisely the one. Our fathers have some kind of partnership, crazy coincidence right?"

"I never knew the old man had a daughter." Launch mused.

"Well, he does keep quite the private life," Lola interjected. The boys, however, were at a loss as to how any of this information was interesting.

"Uh no offense you guys, but why should we care?" Krillin chimed in.

"Because it's not every day a rich heiress walks through those doors," Bulma stated as if it should be common sense why this knowledge was important.

"But Bulma, you already go here," Goku added innocently, swallowing the last bit of his third sandwich.

"Well, that is true. But it's still a major coincidence that me and her ended up at the same school. Wonder where Gyu-Mao has been hiding her all these years?" Bulma said.

Vegeta, have heard enough about this irrelevant girl, decided to shift the conversation to something he figured to be worth talking about.

"Kakarot, how did the meeting with the Old Man go?"

"It actually didn't. Apparently, he has a meeting with a student." Goku said.

"You guys think it's the new recruit?" Yamcha asked the table. The ladies zoned out knowing exactly where the conversation was leading.

"Of course imbecile. Who else would meet with the bastard?" Vegeta retorted.

"Oh just shove it, Vegeta." Yamcha never really understood why Vegeta was always around them if he was constantly going to be an ass about it.

"I just hope whoever it is, they're worth all the hype," Krillin interjected, trying to defuse any further squabbling.

"Me too," Goku admitted.

* * *

After a long grueling school day, it was finally the moment Goku was waiting for. Chilling in his training clothes, he would finally get the chance to meet the guy who had been invading his thoughts for the latter part of the summer. The training facilities were fairly quiet. Krillin, Yamcha, and Launch, who had actually decided to show up today, all had been doing some practicing warm up. Vegeta had been far off in the corner, looking out the window. But Goku knew in Vegeta's peripherals he had been keeping an eye on the door just as much Goku. Vegeta may not have been one of Goku's go to friends, but the two did share some major things in common. One is the thrill of facing a challenge.

The door creaked open a bit, everyone halted their activity and focused their attention on the door. One could've have heard a pin drop as they waited in anticipation to see who would come from the other side of the door.

"Who died?" Roshi entered the room with a sly smile, he could tell by the slumped shoulders that he wasn't the main attraction.

"Where is he?" Vegeta asked, curtly. He had no use for banter with the old man.

"Who's he?" Roshi was genuinely confused on who Vegeta had been referring to. He turns to his other pupils, who all were staring at him expectantly as well.

"Oh c'mon Master, you know. The guy you've been so excited for us to meet." Krillin added.

 _Wait. Do they really think-._ Roshi couldn't help the smirk that began to etch its way onto his face. So they already had one wrong assumption about their new member. This may make for an interesting training session after all.

"Uh, Master Roshi, is the new guy here or what?" Goku asked, trying his best not to sound too impatient.

Chi Chi knew that she should've waited to Roshi introduced her to them. But after five minutes of listening to them all assume she was a male, her blood began to boil and she found herself bursting through the gym door to give an introduction of her own.

"Hello, I happen to be that _**guy**_ you're speaking on!" Chi Chi huffed.

Launch smirked, Yamcha and Krillin blushed, Goku just stared, and Vegeta glared with annoyance. Master Roshi let out a fit of chuckles, Gyu-Mao told him that Chi Chi had quite the temper when she wanted to, Roshi was just glad it had been used against his students and not him.

"A female?" Vegeta deadpanned. He should've known the old fart was only going on about the fighter because of orbs located on her chest.

"Problem?" Chi Chi knew first impressions were everything and she didn't want to upset her new master or leave a bad impression with her fellow pupils, but this asshole was really tearing into her nerves.

"As if you can do anything about it little girl," Vegeta said in a dismissive tone.

"Stop being a jerk, Vegeta." Launch interjected. Chi Chi made a mental note of the boy's name and another one to thank the blonde girl later.

"I'd watch who you call little, _**shorty**_. Plus Goku knows how skillful I can be—" Chi Chi stopped herself mid-tirade, why the hell had she just mentioned his name? _He probably doesn't even remember me_ Chi Chi thought. And just like clockwork Goku blinked two times dropping his stare, which admittedly made Chi Chi feel a tad bit uncomfortable, and blurted out:

"Wait…I know you?!"

All eyes shifted between looking at the exchange between Goku and Chi Chi. This was a development that even Roshi had been made aware of. Chi Chi mentally cursed herself, why did she even feel like she needed Goku's validation against the someone like Vegeta anyways? But the bigger question was why did she actually feel a bit hurt that he hadn't recognized her, it was reasonable after all the last time he had seen her she was eleven. Saving herself anymore embarrassment, Chi Chi took a deep breath and offer Goku a small smile, deciding to introduce herself.

"Yeah Goku, it's me Chi Chi." She replied, softly.

Goku stared. She felt that he was picking her apart with how tentatively his eyes roamed over her body. She felt an emotion she hadn't felt in a long time, _vulnerable_. Chi Chi could feel the heat rising in her cheeks from the small scrutiny, she cursed the heavens above for her pale skin that made it so easy to notice when she was blushing. And why the hell was she blushing? Chi Chi didn't blush.

Goku blinked three times and Chi Chi sucked in a breath, what if he had forgotten her completely?

All of sudden Goku's face lit up with one of the biggest toothy grins Chi Chi had ever seen, the girl could've sworn a wave of nostalgia hit her right in the gut. Dammit, Kuri was right, he was still _very cute_.

"Oh yeah, I remember ya now! Hiya Chi Chi! You sure have grown up since I last saw you!" Goku smiled, looking his old friend up and down to fully access how much she had grown. And just like that Chi Chi found her cheeks on fire all over again.

 _ **Dammit!**_

* * *

 **An: I'm back. Been moving a lot...Anyways here's chapter 3.**

 **-WritersBlvd**


End file.
